Dinomon
Dinomon are mysterious creatures that inhabit the planet of Selenia and are very diverse in appearance, though most do appear as Dinosaur/Dragon-like. There are many types of Dinomon; Terasaurs, Swiftwings, Hornfangs, Wuris, Hornbacks, Drigons, Kuas, Cherions, some species of Neokoin and Chuas, and many others. Most of these creatures you can obtain from the various shops in CC. Others are now retired. Silosaurs can be obtained from the Freebies tent. Terasaurs Terasaurs used to be the equivalent of Silosaurs. They hatch into different colors depending on the time it takes for it to hatch. They can now be obtained from The Eggery for 5000RBC and they have a 2nd Edition medal. http://www.clickcritters.com/adoptable_guide.php?tag=Terasaur Carnodons ﻿Carnodons are a little more common than Terasaurs; the Eggery sells their eggs for 1000 RBC, and they are in stock more often. They hatch at level 50 and mature at level 125. A Carnodon can evolve into: *Division, the rarest *Mutant, the second rarest *Normal, the most common. There is also another factor, Day and Night. The Carnodon's appearence will change depending on what time it evolved. http://www.clickcritters.com/adoptable_guide.php?tag=Carnodon Silosaurs Silosaurs are the most common Dinomon, seeing as anyone can adopt them at the Nest for free. They start out as an egg and hatch around level 50, from where they become a Hatchling Silosaur and then an Adult Silosaur at level 150. Dinomon that are not hatched in a week will die.The speed that you get your Silosaur to adulthood will affect its appearance; Corrupted taking the shortest time and Soldier taking the longest. An exception to this is the Division Silosaur. Division Dinomon are Dinomon that have taken on the appearence of one of the four elements: Sea, Sky, Land, and Space. Division Dinomon, the rarest, are hatched randomly. http://www.clickcritters.com/adoptable_guide.php?tag=Silosaur Marinodons Marinodons come from the game Fishing fever. They're fossils make them into juvenile marinodons. They dont hatch into division's. They become a baby at 50, and a regular marinodon at level 100. http://www.clickcritters.com/adoptable_guide.php?tag=Marinodon Division Leader Adoptables Upon getting a Division Terasaur, you could formerly head over to the Division Leaders as mentioned earlier to claim a free adoptable. It is a separate adoptable entirely and does not replace your Terasaur, just make sure you redeem the special adoptable as instructed. What you'll get depends on what the Division the Terasaur is of, there are four divisions so that means four possible adoptables, but those are retired. *For a Land Division Dinomon, you could receive a free Sandhorn. *For a Sea Division Dinomon, you could receive a free Otari. *For a Sky Division Dinomon, you could receive a free Skyling. *For a Space Division Dinomon, you could receive a free Luna. The Dinomon Handlers They take Dinomon off of your hands for GBC. Please see Dinomon Handlers. The Five Divisons *Neutral -no particular traits about this Division. They plan to unite the other four Divisions however. *Land Division -the Division that rules over the land; colors are green and brown. *Sea Division -the Division that rules over the sea; colors are gold, blue, and teal. *Sky Division -the Division that rules over the sky; colors are white and blue. *Space Division -the Division that rules over space; colors are black, purple and red. Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type Category:Unfinished Category:Adopt type